Afraid
by ambrosebustnx
Summary: Madison is trying to escape her violent boyfriend, with her recent news that she's expecting she decides to put her plan into action. She hasn't got that long until he comes home from work, but when that fails she's back to playing happy couples until a certain cop walks into her life and keeps an eye on them both. Will she ever manage to free herself from this relationship?
1. Chapter 1

_Please note; I only own Madison_

Driving up to the house, Madison took a deep breath as she looked to see if his car was in the driveway. For a while now she had been planning on her escape, saving up any money that she could so that she could leave him. She somehow managed to save enough.

His car wasn't in the drive which meant he was at work, Madison felt some kind of relief but just because he was at work that didn't mean he didn't know what she was doing or where she was or where she was going, just because he was a cop that didn't mean that he couldn't just track her on her phone but also the car that she drove. That was why she hid her money in a purse in a keepsake box in her cupboard. She knew he wouldn't have gone in there as it was almost full of photos and other little bits and bobs from her childhood. Walking into her cupboard to retrieve the box, she couldn't help but smile, she was so close. Opening the box she saw that it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" Baron asked, holding the purse

She slowly turned around and saw him standing in the doorway. He had come home early, she didn't know how he had gotten home as his car wasn't in the car or parked anywhere in the street. She wanted to say something but she knew better than that. He was pissed off and she knew that when he was pissed off it wouldn't end well for her

"You got something to tell me?" Baron asked, walking over to his bedside cabinet and opening the drawer and taking something out. Madison stayed silent

"ANSWER ME BITCH" Baron spat at her "I suggest you tell me because if you don't you know what will happen"

"I'm pregnant" she whispered

"What? I can't hear you" he said walking up to her

"I'm pregnant" she replied, trying not let her voice shake as she said it

"You're pregnant?" he asked "and when did you plan on telling me about it? Oh that's right you weren't planning on telling me anything, you were just planning on leaving me so you could have this brat"

"How did you know" was all that Madison could reply

Baron laughed, how could she have been so stupid to have asked him that

"I found these" he said holding the three positive pregnancy tests and throwing them on the bed "and I find this. Found them both a month or so ago" he added, also throwing the purse on the bed.

Madison looked at the items that he had just thrown. She couldn't talk she just stood there pretending to listen to him. She didn't care what he had to say

"Are you listening to me?" He screamed as he shoved Madison's body into the wall and trapped her there

'Yes" Madison replied, knowing full well she wasn't

Baron backed away from her and shook his head, grabbing her phone off the bed and began dialing a number

"What are you doing?" Madison asked Baron covered the speaker with one hand "I'm making you an appointment at the abortion clinic" Baron smiled

Madison couldn't believe it, she knew Baron was an arsehole but this, her baby didn't deserve this, she saw red

"No you won't" Madison replied

"Excuse me?" Baron asked, hanging up and throwing the phone back on the bed "who the hell do you think you're talking too?" Looking at her as if she had last her mind

"You heard Baron" Madison had snapped "I'm so sick of you and your shit, I'm done being afraid of you and doing what you demand of me, I know that from this day onwards that I don't need you and I'm finally going to have someone in my life that will always love and care for me, so as of today I'm going to do what I want, when I want and there's absolutely nothing that you can do can stop me"

A smirk appeared on Madison's face. It felt good that in the three years that she had been with him that she was able to stand her ground with him. However, her smirk was quickly wiped off her face as Baron's fist connected with her face, sending her to the floor.

Baron smirked at her "Well if you won't play the easy way, I guess you'll play the hard way…. I'll get rid of it myself"

Madison tried to get up and run out of the room but Baron managed to grab ahold of her hair which meant she went crashing back down to the floor.

"You really think you can get away from me?" Baron asked "you're delusional if you think you can just leave me". Baron hovered over her and started stomping on her stomach. Madison screamed out in pain and curled up into a ball, shielding her pregnant stomach, she was going to save this baby no matter what.

Pulling her up by a fistful of her hair, Madison elbowed him and managed to escape him and run towards the stairs. She was close to freedom but first, she had to get out of that front door, before she managed to get to the top step Baron had caught up with her

"You really want to leave me so bad?" Baron asked as he grabbed her wrist "go a-fucking-head" he said and with that, he pushed her down the stairs

Madison went crashing down the stairs, thinking about what would now happen to her unborn child. She hoped that somehow her baby would be fine

Once Madison was on the ground, she couldn't move and she began to blackout. The last thing she could hear was the sound of Baron's voice sounding frantic, "Please help, my girlfriend has fallen down the stairs and she's pregnant, but there's some blood around her… please come"


	2. Chapter 2

Baron stared at Madison sleeping in her hospital, she just looked so peaceful Baron thought. She had been checked over by the doctors

"Mr. Corbin?" A voice said, making him look up "I'm Doctor Renee Young"

"Hi" Baron replied

"I'm here to tell you that she's okay, she just needs some rest and then she'll be free to go home"

"And the baby?" Baron asked

"I'm sorry" Renee began "But your little one didn't make it"

"Oh" Baron said sadly

"If you or Ms. Riley need to talk we do counseling" Renee continued

"We should be fine but thank you" Baron replied

"I'll leave you too it" Renee smiled at him and left

Baron leaned in and he couldn't help but smirk to himself. He had gotten rid of that thing and now they could carry on living the way they were "You really thought you could leave me?, Guess again bitch" he smirked

He sat back and took out his phone, he needed to ring his boss

"Baron, everything okay" His boss Roman answered

"Roman, man. I'm sorry but I can't come into work tomorrow" Baron replied

"Why, what's happened?" Roman replied

"Maddie had an accident, we're currently at the hospital, she's had a miscarriage" Baron answered, trying to sound upset

"Shit man" Roman sighed "Take along as you need off. You take care of her for me"

"Thanks, man, I appreciate it" Baron replied

"No problem" Roman replied and with that Baron hung up

_**xoxox**_

The car ride home was silent. Baron was still pissed off and Madison just didn't have a thing to say. Not that she wanted to talk to him. Baron was going to talk to her once they were in the house he didn't want to make a show. Walking into the house Madison wanted to cry. She was stupid to think that she could finally get away from Baron.

"Sit down and don't move" Baron said locking the door "I'm taking these upstairs, but first give me your phone and give me your keys"

"I.. I don't know where they are" Maddie mumbled

"I can't hear you" Baron growled

"I don't know where they are" Maddie replied

"Tell me where they are" Baron seethed, he didn't have time for this

"I don't know, maybe upstairs?" Maddie suggested

"Good" Baron smiled "I'll be back down soon and since I've got a few days off we'll relax and watch a few things"

Upstairs in the bedroom, he got her keys and her phone and put them in his safe. The next few days were just going to be for him and her, well more for him to keep an eye on her.

"So what should we do?' Baron asked as he sat on the sofa

"Watch a movie or something" Maddie replied

"Actually, I think we should talk about what happened yesterday" Baron replied

"Please Baron, I just want to relax" Maddie replied, picking up the controller

"And I want to talk about yesterday" Baron said sternly "I want to talk about how defiant you were"

Maddie stayed silent. She didn't want to talk about yesterday, she wanted to put it to the back of her mind

"The silent treatment?" Baron asked "You've got a nerve haven't you? After the stunt you pulled yesterday, you're lucky to be alive"

"Little stunt? If you weren't such a dickhead I wouldn't have done what I did" Maddie replied

Baron was pissed off at she had called him a dickhead

"I should let that comment slide" Baron started "But I wouldn't be such a dickhead if you just did as you were told, you really think I enjoy putting my hands on you, hitting you, beating you? YOU make me do all these things to you. If you had just done what I said yesterday you wouldn't have ended up in hospital. Look I know when ladies get pregnant they're hormonal and say and do things that they don't mean…."

"I meant every word" Maddie said, cutting him off

"Are you sure?" Baron asked getting closer to her "You really need to rethink about what I've done for you, for us. If you wanna leave, leave that's all you've got to do but let me tell you something, once you set foot outside that door you won't be welcome back. Where would you go?"

"I'll find somewhere" Maddie answered

"With what money?" Baron sniggered "Oh with the money that you saved up? Doubt it, gave it to charity or the money you'll get from the diner? Because Maddie let me tell you something you're going down to the diner sometime this week and hand in your notice"


	3. Chapter 3

Madison looked into her soon to be former workplace and sighed. She had a lot of memories working here and she was sad to leave, not that it was her idea. She took a moment before she walked in, she was feeling all different kind of emotions.

"_What can I get you?" Madison asked the guy that just came in_

"_Just a coffee please" he replied "you new around here? It's just I don't think I've seen you around before"_

"_Yeah, I just moved here a week or so ago" Madison smiled _

"Madison" her boss AJ beamed, once she had walked in "what can I do for you?"

"I need to speak to you in private" Madison replied

"Don't like the sound of that" AJ joked, "Come, step into my office" he said as he opened the door for them

Madison smiled at him, she really was going to miss him, aswel as the others that she had worked with in the past 5 years that she had worked there

"So what can I do for you?" AJ asked once he and Madison had sat down

"I've come to hand you my letter of resignation" Madison sighed

"Come again?" AJ asked, not sure he had heard right the first time

"I'm here to give you my letter of resignation" Madison said

"Thought you had said that" AJ sighed "Is everything alright?" He then asked he knew that there was something going on at home but he wasn't too sure what

"Yeah, of course" Madison replied, knowing it was a lie "It's just that both, Baron and I agreed that after the miscarriage I should take life easy, he was so worried"

"You mean Baron told you and you listened?" AJ found himself saying

"More or less" Madison replied "he's just been so worried about me that's all, he thought that I had over-worked my body"

AJ sat back and sighed, he couldn't believe that he was losing his best worker

"I'm sorry Madison, but I don't accept your letter of resignation" AJ said

"You have to AJ" Madison interrupted

"Just listen" AJ said "I have an idea"

"What's that?" Madison asked

"That if and when Baron decides that you're fit and well enough to get back to work you come and see me first, I'm sure I could help you out" AJ replied, smiling

"Sure thing!" Madison smiled, knowing it wasn't going happen. She remembered that Baron was outside waiting for her "Look I've got to go"

"Of course" AJ replied "Thanks for coming in, I'll get the rest of your shifts covered and hope to see you back here in the near future"

"You will" Madison nodded, knowing it was a lie

Once Madison had left AJ sat back down in his chair, he didn't want to show it in front of Madison but he was beyond pissed, how could Baron be the way he was with her. There was no-way he bought her story about him being the 'caring' boyfriend. He picked up the photo of just him and her, it was when she first moved here and didn't know anyone, seeing her genuinely happy made him smile a little. The Madison that he knew and loved today was someone else.

Walking out Madison took a moment and then got into the car. She was pleased that she still had the job, she knew that AJ wouldn't let her go easily. He had been there for her since she had moved into the town, he was like a father figure to her

"What took you so long?" Baron demanded to know once the door was closed

"He didn't want me to resign" Madison replied

"More like you were busy blowing him" Baron laughed "So what did he say?" Baron then asked

"Just why after all this time I decided to resign" Madison replied

"And what did you say?" Baron asked

"I said to him that after the miscarriage we both thought it would be a good idea for me to leave work so I could take things easy" Madison replied

"And he bought it?" Baron questioned

"Yeah he did" Madison lied

"Good" Baron smirked

* * *

_Remember to leave a review! I would love to know what you guys think!_


	4. Chapter 4

It had been just a little over a week when Baron decided it was time to go back to work. It had been a good week for Madison considering she was under the watchful eyes of Baron. It was like Baron had gone back to the loving guy he used to be, in a way Madison liked it. It meant that her body had time to recover from not only the miscarriage but also the bruising, with her being stuck mostly in the cabin with him, she couldn't do any wrong, which surprised her as if it was a normal day Baron would usually find a fault and kick-off.

"Try not to miss me too much" Baron said, putting his arms around her, kissing her neck

"I'll try not to" Madison giggled

Truth be told, she didn't want him going back to work, this was the nicest he had been in years and it felt good, although she hated him watching her every move she was happy that he hadn't raised a hand to her.

"I'll be back for lunch" Baron said, heading towards the door to get his jacket

"Okay, I'll see you then" Madison smiled

"You need anything, you give me a call" Baron said

"Will do" Madison replied

And with that Baron had left for work, for the next eight to ten hours Madison would be locked inside the house. Baron couldn't trust her to try and run off again.

**xoxox**

"Baron, it's good to see you" Roman said, motioning for Baron to come into his office

"Good to see you too sir" Baron smiled

"How's Maddie doing?" Roman asked

"She's good" Baron smiled

"And you?" Roman asked

"Yeah, I'm doing pretty good myself" Baron replied

"Good" Roman smiled, "how was your week away?"

"It was very much needed" Baron begin "it did us both some good" Baron smiled

"Glad to hear it" Roman smiled, "It's good to have you back"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door

"Come in" Roman called

"Sir, you wanted to see me?' The voice said, walking into the room

"Yes" Roman replied "Come on in, let me introduce the two of you. Baron, this is Drew McIntyre, Drew this is Baron"

Drew and Baron greeted each other and shook hands.

"Drew is new around here so I would appreciate it if you took him under your wing" Roman said

"Sure" Baron smiled

"I'll let you guys to get acquainted" Roman smiled and with that Drew & Baron left Roman's office

Time flew over as Baron showed Drew around the precinct, showing his go-to places while out patrolling. They got to know each other while Drew learned the ins and out's of the place. Baron looked at his watch and it had just turned a little over one in the afternoon

"Well, would you look at the time" Baron said, "It's time for us to refuel"

"Oh really?" Drew asked

"Yeah, you wouldn't mind if we made a pit stop to mine would you?" Baron asked Drew

"No, of course not" Drew replied as Baron started driving to his

**xoxox**

"Madison" Baron called out when they got to his

"In the kitchen" Madison called back

"Hey" Baron went over and kissed her

"Hey" Madison replied, "How's work?"

"It's been good, showing Drew around" Baron replied, pointing at Drew

"Hi, I'm Maddie" Madison said, shaking hands with Drew

"Oh so you're Maddie, I've heard quite abit about you" Drew replied

"Hope it's been all good" Madison laughed

"Yeah it has been" Drew smiled

"Hey babe, do we have any plans for tonight? I was thinking of inviting Drew for dinner, that is if of course, he doesn't have any plans for tonight" Baron asked

"No, I don't think we do" Madison replied

"What do you say Drew? Would you like to have dinner at our place tonight?" Baron asked

"I don't see why not" Drew replied

"Then it's settled, we'll talk in the car and decide on a time" Baron smiled, getting his lunch out of the fridge "We'd best get going" Baron added

"I'll see you two tonight then" Madison smiled

* * *

Sorry for the shortage of this chapter, my mind went blank. If it felt fast-paced then I apologize. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
